


The Sidra Coffee Shop

by athroneofmistandglass



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Coffee Shops, The Sidra, Velaris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athroneofmistandglass/pseuds/athroneofmistandglass
Summary: Feyre is sitting in her favourite coffee shop one Sunday morning when a beautiful stranger appears next to her and won't seem to leave her alone. It's not long before the rest of his friends appear too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I take no credit for the idea behind this piece. You can find the prompt I used here http://greenfire2908art.tumblr.com/post/156678536994/sjm-said-in-an-interview-that-feyre-would-be

It was Sunday morning and I was in my favourite coffee shop, The Sidra. It was named after the mighty river that ran through the centre of town. It was said that when we were invaded, the river rose as if in answer and wiped out the forces of the invading army and saving the city. You could see the river from my view of the window seat, it was an image I was trying to capture desperately in my sketch pad. 

I took a sip from my smoothie before grabbing my pencils and shading the jasmine flowers that bloomed along the riverbank. The whole atmosphere was pleasant, sitting in the rather rustic coffee shop, a faint moody dancing around the room, quite Sunday morning chatter in the background. I was quite content to spend the rest of the day sitting on the little wooden bench sketching.   
I had just finished capturing the image of the cafe chairs that adorned the edge of the Sidra, imagining how it would have rose. It was something I wanted to paint, I could almost imagine wolves jumping out of the very river itself and taking soldiers to their watery graves as they fought to protect their city. When a shadow fell across my page causing me to jump.

Startled, I turned to face the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had silky black hair and a muscled chest, from what I could see of how his shirt hugged his body, but it was the bright violet hue of his eyes that enticed me the most. 

“Hey,” I started. “Can I help you?” I was a little confused at why this man was here beside me, I really did want to finish this drawing but he seemed to have other plans.

“Well, darling, as it is you certainly can. I was just admiring your drawing skills from that table over there,” he gestured behind him, “and felt that you should know that it’s almost as gorgeous as you.” 

“Um… Thank you, I guess,” I was unsure of what to say so I took a sip out of my strawberry and dragon fruit smoothie. 

“Also, darling-,”

“Feyre,” I interjected.

“Well then, Feyre darling I was wondering if you have Wi-Fi?”

Who the hell was this guy, asking if she had Wi-Fi. All I wanted was to finish my sketch in piece.

“No,” I said and I turned back to my drawing.

“Well,” he drawled from beside me. “That is disappointing because I thought I felt a connection. I’m Rhysand by the way.”

“No sorry, no Wi-Fi here. Though I’m positive your friends must be missing you,” I said as what I hoped was a subtle dismissal. Apparently I had no such luck.

“Your jumper is perfectly stunning; did you know that?” He comments. 

“Thank you,” I simply stated before turning back to my drawing. After about five minutes he walks away. Muttering a short goodbye as he left. I turned back to my drawing an odd feeling surrounding me. I sort of did a double take, today was turning out rather odd. 

It wasn’t ten minutes before I was disrupted again. What the hell was with everyone this morning? Why couldn’t I just be left in peace I thought. 

“Well hello, gorgeous,” he whistles.

I made a point to ignore him, carrying on with my attempt to capture the rest of the perfect image before the rest of the public rose from their beds. He just sits down next to me. He’s wearing a black hoodie and jeans.

“Nice outfit by the way, you look absolutely delicious.” 

“Thanks,” I reply. This was the oddest Sunday morning I had ever had. I took another sip out of my smoothie letting it wash around my mouth before trickling down my throat.

“Like you just walked off the runway,” he goes on. 

“Thanks,” I reply curtly. “Again.”  
He throws some more odd compliments my way before heading off in the same direction that that Rhysand bloke had gone in. I turned around catching the tail end of their conversation. There were five of them in total.

“…way, she didn’t even blush. I’ve never met anyone who has resisted my manly charm that easily before.” The hoody guy states.

“Well Cassian, it seems you own Amren ten bucks. I told you she wouldn’t give you her number,” Rhysand drawls.

“Cough up boys,” the small one says. Her quick silver eyes flash over and meet mine and she smirks. 

“Nah ah ah,” Rhysand smirks like the Cheshire cat. “I made no bargain or bet.” 

“No but you did say you would get her number and it seems you failed,” the blonde one perks up.

“Look,” he growls. “I’m just interested in her okay, lets not make a big deal out of it.” He picks up his coffee and takes a gulp. It’s black, the worst kind of coffee in my opinion. When I drank it I felt like I was choking down tar. So those men were trying to flirt with me? God, I feel so stupid.

I finish with my drawing, the crowds now to thick to properly capture the original image and pack my stuff away. I walk over and pay the bill, I’m about to leave when a thought strikes me. I may as well have a little fun with this situation they have given me. I stalk over to Rhysand, grab a napkin scribble my number down as he stares at me, fold it up and shove it into his chest before pecking him on the cheek and sauntering towards the door. 

Right before I set foot out of the cafe I turn around to see the whole bunch bent over double laughing all except Rhysand who is grinning from ear to ear and the small one, Amren, who catches my gaze and smirks at me knowingly. With that I walk out of the cafe and down the street, a small part of me hoping for a call from the gorgeous, violet eyed man I had just encountered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre and Rhys go on a date years after their first meeting.

I paced around the apartment, waiting for Rhysand to turn up. He wasn't late, I was just incredibly early. He was taking me out to Velaris, a beautiful, idyllic restaurant on the edge of town. I had planned on wearing a simple but beautiful top and my black leather pants, well until Mor had turned up.

"So, Feyre," she dragged out the syllables of my name. "What are you wearing for your date tonight with my arrogant cousin?" She had danced around the little apartment like a child that had been told they were going to a sweet shop. She was so happy that I showed her, it had hurt when she made a pained expression followed by, "Oh Feyre, you can't wear that!" Seeing the look of hurt on my face she had quickly amended, "It's just not that sort of place." 

"Not that sort of place?" I echoed back, confused.

"Feyre," she sighed and she looked like she was talking to a child. "Has my dearest cousin told you nothing?" And then she had preceded to show me a picture of the dress she wore when Azriel had taken her to Velaris. It was beautiful, a blood red dress that accentuated her hair with a plunging neckline. The dress hugged her curves and as dresses always did, it made her look absolutely stunning.

So, naturally, I panicked. Rushing over to my wardrobe I flung clothes all over our bedroom, trying to find a suitable dress. As it turns out the only clothes that resided in my wooden wardrobe were leggings and tops. I had a panicked realisation and turned to Mor,

"I have nothing, absolutely nothing," I shouted. "What the hell am I going to do?" 

It turns out Mor would cancel almost anything for the chance to take me shopping, including a meeting at work. I had trailed around shops after her, finding nothing and almost giving up when we stumbled across a little shop down one off the small alleyways of the main high street. I doubt we would have found it had I not been desperate. It was one of those places that you had to know was there. The shop was called The Court of Dreams and was decorated with beautiful, silver stars. Mor had insisted we go in despite my protestations, my feet ached and I had given up hope on finding the prefect dress. Everything was either not good enough or too expensive.

We had been browsing for all of twenty minutes before the owner had come up to us. 

"Is there anything I can help you ladies with?" The man smiled at us. His name tag read Tarquin. Strange, I thought for a young man to be running a dress shop. Catching my expression he quickly explained, "I'm looking after the shop for my sister, she's away in New York picking up some new designs. She gets back next week. But what can you say, I have great taste so of course she asked me to man the shop." 

Mor looked skeptical but the man, Tarquin led us round to an aisle we had browsed through on the way in. We had found nothing and I was about to explain that we had already view these dresses when he pulled out a dark blue dress. The dress looked plain at a quick glance but I could now see that it was in fact absolutely stunning. 

"Oh my," I exclaimed. "It looks perfect." The dress was dark blue at the top but gradually changed into the darkest black. Little gems adorned the dress making it look like the fabric had been pulled straight from the starry sky itself. The dress looked tight and it would fit my form perfectly. The top looked like ivy was clinging to my body. I had no idea how it would attach but I knew tat this was the dress. Tarquin smirked and led us to the changing rooms around the back. I had slipped inside once he had placed the dress on the hook. Pulling the dress over my body and turning to the mirror, I gasped. Even I could see that the dress made me look beautiful. The dress felt like slipping water over my body. It was liquid silk, I was surprised that despite the little gems that adorned the dress it was immensely comfortable. Satisfied I pulled back the curtain of the little changing room, showing Mor.

"Oh Feyre, you look positively stunning!"

"What can I say," said Tarquin, grinning. "I told you I have good taste." 

After admiring the dress for a few minutes I slid back into the changing room to remove the dress. I sighed as I had slipped it over my head, disappointment filling me. The dress was perfect but I couldn't afford it. I had gotten changed and turned over the price tag. I had muttered to myself, what the hell how could a dress cost that much.

"Mor," I'd called. "Come in here a sec." She had promptly appeared on my side of the curtain. "Look," I'd whispered pointing at the dress' price tag. It was only third pounds. How could this dress be only thirty quid. Stumbling out of the changing rooms I turned to face Tarquin who was still grinning like an idiot.

"Sorry but could you tell me how much this dress is?"

"Thirty," he said turning over the price tag.

"But, it's... well, it's just that it's-" 

He cut me off, "My sister feels that everyone should be able to afford a beautiful dress and she keeps the prices low. We get could income, don't worry." And he proceeded to take the dress off me and take it to the counter. Wrapping it up, I handed him the thirty and left the shop. Promising to visit again. When they had got back to the apartment Mor had insisted on applying her makeup. 

Kohl lined my eyes and my lips were painted red. I paced around our apartment, wondering if the dress was too much. With Rhys away with work, the little apartment felt empty. We had been dating for the best part of three years at this point so I had moved in about a year and a half ago. I had met Rhys in my favourite coffee shop, The Sidra. It had started with him and Cassian shamelessly trying to flirt with me, despite me being oblivious to it. Hearing the tail end of the conversation I had shoved Rhys a napkin with my number on it, determined to get my own back. A couple of hours later he called me and we arranged to meet up. It had started from there, I guess. He helped me get over my recent breakup and I helped him get over the loss of him father.

I heard the door open and rushed out of our room and down the hall. Pausing before I turned the corner to make sure my dress wasn't rumpled. Turning the corner I saw him in his crisp suit ready to go. His jaw dropped at the sight of me and I blushed despite him telling me how beautiful I was at every chance I got.

"You're truly gorgeous, darling. Are you ready to go?" So I took his arm and followed him out the apartment and into the awaiting taxi.

 

Rhysand

Feyre was stunning. The dress she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly and her kohl lined lashes made her grey eyes dazzle. We sat talking in the restaurant having finished our meal. My palms were sweating and the box was heavy in my pocket. Having admired Feyre from afar one day three years ago I had finally found the courage to talk to her and I was so thankful that I had ever since.

I had benign planning to propose for a while now and I knew tonight was perfect. She was the one and I was thankful for every moment I had spent with her. Calling the waitress over, I asked for the bill. After paying we left Velaris to take a walk around the area labeled 'Night Court'. It was a beautiful place but deadly at night if you didn't know where you were going. The cobbled streets became a maze after dark, but having grown up here I knew my way around.

Strolling through the empty streets, I led her to the bridge over the Sidra, opposite to the coffee shop I had met her in. I pulled her to a stop half way over and faced the river illuminated by the fairy lights placed a long the bridge at my request. Pulling the box out of my pocket and calming my breathing I turned to face her. Taking a deep breath, I dropped to one knee. Feyre gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. 

"Feyre," I started. "I knew from the day you shoved that rumpled napkin at me that I wanted to get to know you. I'm eternally grateful that you gave me a chance and everyday I thank the mother that you are mine. I fall in love with you a little more everyday, if that's possible. Waking up next to you if better than anything I know how to describe. Feyre, for you I would go under the mountain." I knew this would mean a lot to her, she had always said that she had felt like she was going under a mountain for Tamlin, but that every time she went down she was tortured a little more. "I want you to have my name and spend the rest of my life with you. You are my night sky and my stars. My hope in the darkness and my salvation Feyre. Please give me this honour in letting me be your husband."

Tears were streaming down her face as she nodded a yes. Yes. A wait lifted off my shoulders as I slipped my mothers ring onto her finger. It was a weight I didn't know was there until it was gone. I stood up and Feyre threw her arms around my neck. Lifting her of the ground I spun her round and round. I was crying too, tears of happiness that streaked down my face. I stared at her, she was radiant. Her golden hair was glowing and her eyes shone with unadulterated happiness. Feyre, my girlfriend, no my fiancée was in my arms. She would take my name and we would grow old together. I loved her to the bottom of my soul. She had pulled me out of darkness and was as much my salvation as I was hers. 

Together we made our way back to the apartment. Clambering the stairs and falling into the cozy space we called home. Once inside I took her hand, grinning at the ring I saw sitting on her finger, and led her to the bedroom, where I slowly removed the gorgeous dress hugging her body. Her full, healthy breasts were contain by a thin strap of dark blue lace that was way to generous with what it showed. I growled and pushed her back onto the bed. Her hands fumbled with my belt before she pulled down my pants. My cock sprang free, hard and heavy and waiting. Leaning over her I brought my hands to her centre, giving her a quick rub to see if she was ready for me. She was dripping and I snarled in satisfaction. Climbing over her body, I smiled down at her before lowering myself into her. It was ecstasy. She was hot and heavy around me. Her eyes rolled back and her back arched of the bed. I slowly pushed in and pulled out as my hands teased her already peaked nipples. They were pink and heavy like rose buds. I flicked my tongue out, sliding it around the nipple before being down. She moaned in response and it added more fuel to my fire. Pumping faster, her moans spurring me on, I finally reached a hand down between her legs and rubbed her hard. She tumbled over the edge and cried out. Pumping in and out I didn't slow my pace and soon after she had orgasmed I felt her muscles clench around me again as wave by wave she rode the orgasms. The tense burning had started in my lower abdomen a while back and it was only now that I finally succumbed to that need. I threw my head back, crying out as I emptied inside of her. She was on the pill so there was no need to worry with a condom. Collapsing on top of her, I rolled to the side conscious of her being unable to take my weight for long.

"Sleep," I whispered. "I'm going to take you all night."

 

Both Feyre and Rhys didn't get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the lovely readers who have left kudos, comments and love. You mean the world to me! I love you all. Thanks to @whitecoffee for asking me to do this because I really enjoyed writing it. Come join me on tumblr @athroneofmistandglass <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr @http://athroneofmistandglass.tumblr.com


End file.
